


5 times the Barnums felt like family

by Satine86



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: 5+1, Big Brother Phillip Carlyle, Character Study, Family Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine86/pseuds/Satine86
Summary: And 1 time they actually were.





	5 times the Barnums felt like family

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I'm still riding a creative high, so please enjoy this thing I spewed out yesterday afternoon.

1)

Phillip always considered himself to be in decent health. Sure, he imbibed a bit too much, a bit too often, but recently that had been less of an issue. Aside from the drinking Phillip enjoyed keeping in relatively good shape. However, he was beginning to realize he wasn’t in _that_ good of shape. The longer he spent at the circus, shadowing Barnum, the more he realized that he needed to take up some form of calisthenics if he wanted to keep up with the ringmaster. 

Then again Barnum was a force of nature, always upbeat, always positive, and continually flitting from one thing to the next. Rehearsals, business meetings, looking after the troupe, performing in the shows. Not to mention the extremely important task of being a father; carting Caroline to and from ballet, or walking Helen to get shaved ice so she wouldn’t feel left out. It was to the point where Phillip wondered if the man even slept. 

Phillip knew he himself didn't. 

Yawning, jaw nearly cracking with the force of it, Phillip meandered down from the office he now shared with P.T., in search of him. It was early still, most of the troupe still asleep after the previous night’s show, or a few already on to the day jobs they still kept. The circus was mostly quiet except for the delighted laughter of Caroline and Helen. P.T. was nearly sprawled out on the floor of the ring, pretending to struggle under the playful assault from the girls.

“Ah, you got me,” he groaned, and noticed Phillip entering the ring. “Phillip. Now get Phillip.” 

In a whirl the girls turned their focus from their father to Phillip, racing toward him as if they meant to tackle him. Phillip dropped his papers, scooped up Helen under his arm while P.T. took the opportunity to swing Caroline onto his shoulder. 

“Daddy,” Caroline shrieked with laughter. “You cheated!”

“Did I?” He slid her off his shoulder, sat her back on the ground. “I thought it was a fair tactic. Two against two.” 

She pulled a face at him and stuck out her tongue. P.T. tilted his head back and laughed. “Go find O’Malley, he’ll take you to feed the elephants. I need to talk to Phillip.” 

Phillip sat down the giggling Helen, who hugged his waist quickly before running off with her sister to feed the elephants. Their favorite pastime since the circus had acquired the oversized beasts. 

“They insisted on coming with me,” P.T. said, bending to pick up his fallen jacket and hat from the floor. 

“It's alright, it’s nice having them around.” Though Phillip couldn’t help but grimace at his scattered papers, crouching down to put them back in order. If he were entirely honest, Phillip was thoroughly intrigued by the Barnum family. 

The Barnums were unlike any other family he had ever known growing up. Not just in the obvious ways that were frowned upon by most society people: like the fact the girls were rambunctious, full of boundless energy like their father, or the endearing lack of decorum that was such a culture shock at times. But in subtle ways too. Charity was so devoted, always kind and patient with the girls, giving them her undivided attention when they called for it. That level of warmth was foreign to Phillip, he had spent so much of his life struggling to get his mother to notice him outside of the times it suited her needs. 

P.T. was just as devoted, but in his more gregarious way. Phillip tried to imagine what that must be like, and in some ways he envied the Barnum girls even as he grew more and more fond of them. His father would never have been caught dead sitting on the floor, playing soldiers with Phillip as a child. Let alone rolling around in the sawdust, acting ridiculous in hopes of simply making his child laugh. 

“What’s all this then?” P.T. asked, nodding at the papers. 

Phillip rose to his feet. “Just a few documents for you to sign, and I went ahead and renegotiated our deal with the hat distributor. They were grossly overcharging us for deliveries.” 

P.T. read over the invoice, nodding as his eyes skimmed the page. “Nice work.” He handed the paper back and beamed at Phillip, clapping him on the shoulder. “I’m proud of you, son.” 

In the distance, Caroline and Helen could be heard yelling excitedly for their father. P.T. sent Phillip an apologetic look before going to see what the fuss was about. For his part Phillip remained where he stood and told himself it was only a flippant turn of phrase. The use of the word ‘son’ something P.T. said from time to time, a casual and teasing reminder of Phillip's place as an ‘overcompensated apprentice.’ 

Still, those particular words strung together weren’t something Phillip could ever remember hearing. To his family he always seemed to be a bit of a disappointment, a bit of a scandal. Hearing P.T. say he was proud of him had been nice, almost like a father. 

 

2)

 

It was early afternoon when Charity Barnum bustled into the office, looking worried. “Phillip?” she said. “I have rather a large favor to ask.” 

He stood up from his chair, a smile on his face. “Whatever you need, Charity. What can I do?” 

“Well, I have to take Caroline to ballet and Phin said he would watch Helen, but he’s still stuck in a meeting with that new vendor. Would you mind watching her? It shouldn't be more than an hour.”

“Of course. You know I love looking after the girls.” 

Charity beamed at him, stepped in close and patted his cheek in a way he had seen her do with Caroline, Helen, and P.T. from time to time. “You are such a dear,” she said. Then she turned, leaned out the door and called Helen up from where she was with Caroline on the stairs, hopping from step to step.

“Sweetheart, guess who’s going to watch you until daddy is finished with his meeting?” 

Even inside the office he could Helen’s delighted squeal of, “Phillip!” Before the sound of racing footsteps grew closer. Helen barreled into the office and flung her arms around his waist. He patted her back, nodded goodbye to Charity. 

“Want to get the backgammon board?” he asked after Charity was gone. 

Helen nodded excitedly, and retrieved the beat-up old board from the bottom shelf on the bookcase. Phillip had been teaching Caroline and Helen how to play, so he simply watched as she plopped herself down on the floor before the couch in the corner, and started to sort out the checkers. They played in relative quiet, Helen focusing on the game with such intensity her brows drew together thoughtfully, lips puckering every time she was about to make a move. Phillip tried to remain serious, but the sight was rather adorable and he had to smother down a laugh more that once. 

“Phillip? Can I ask you something?” Helen looked up at him part way through their game, even more serious than before. 

“Of course, what’s wrong?” He rearranged himself on the couch cushions, made room for her to sit next to him. Helen ignored that, instead climbing onto his lap. 

“You like our family, right?” 

“Yes, I like your family very much,” he said. Confused at what had brought on her strange question. 

“And you’re around a lot,” she said, more of statement than a question. 

Phillip nodded. He was around them a lot, between their frequent trips to the circus and the fact Charity invited him to dinner most nights. At this point he was certain she thought he would starve if left to his own devices for too long. 

“And you’ll always play with me and Caroline?”

“Always,” he confirmed solemnly, waiting patiently for her to finish. 

“One of the girl’s in Caroline’s ballet class talks about her brother, and how when he comes home from boarding school it’s the best because then he’s there to play with her, and they always have fun, and family dinner isn’t boring.” She looked up at him, completely serious. “If that’s what it’s like to have a big brother, does that mean you’re our big brother?” 

“I…” Phillip was so taken aback, he had no idea what to say. Luckily Helen continued on, unfazed. 

“Then I asked Anne--”

“You talked to Anne?” He wasn't sure why that should surprise him, the entire troupe adored the girls. Maybe it was more because he himself had yet to figure out how to talk to Anne without stuttering. 

“Mhm.” Helen nodded. “She said having a big brother is nice, because they look out for you and keep bullies away. She also said they can be really annoying too, and tease you a lot, but that you still love them anyway.” 

Helen looked up at him, “but you’re not annoying, Phillip.” 

He laughed at that, “Uh, thank you?” 

“But all those things sound like you, so are you my big brother?” 

He peered down at Helen, her face open and earnest. “Do you want me to be?”

She nodded enthusiastically, hair swaying. “I love Caroline, she’s the best sister, but I think a brother would be nice too.”

“Well,” he said slowly, trying to think of the best way to answer. God, he wished P.T. would turn up. “That isn’t quite how it works, but what if I promise to keep doing all those things? Play games with you and Caroline, keep bullies away, all that?” 

Helen seemed to mull that over for a moment, finally nodding in agreement and grinning wide enough to show off her teeth. “Deal!” she said and grabbed his hand to hook their pinky fingers together. 

“Deal,” he echoed with a firm shake. 

When Helen tried to pull her hand away, Phillip kept a firm hold as he stood up. He tipped Helen over until she was upside down and laughing hysterically. 

“Put me down,” she cried, face going a bit red. 

“Are you annoyed yet?” he asked, tilting his head. 

“Yesssss,” she laughed. 

“There, now I’m annoying too.” He turned her right side up, and sat her back on the floor. Helen stuck her tongue out at him, though he could see her fighting a smile. Phillip laughed and patted her head. Maybe he could get used to the pseudo-big brother thing. 

 

3)

 

Phillip pried open boxes, checking over the most recent souvenir delivery, matching things up with the invoice on his clipboard. He was so engrossed in his task, he almost missed the arrival of a miniature shadow next to his. 

“Hello,” Caroline said, hands folded behind her back. He knew immediately something was up. 

Straightening up, setting the clipboard aside, he regarded Caroline suspiciously. “What’s going on?” 

“Nothing,” she said and shook her head. She pointed her toe, did a graceful little hop and twirled twice, hair billowing out behind her. 

Phillip crossed his arms and arched an eyebrow at her. “Caroline I’m going to tell you a secret. You can’t fool me, your father makes that same face when he comes up with a particularly outlandish idea.” 

“Fine.” She stopped her impromptu ballet routine, and turned to face him fully with a large smile stretching across her face. That couldn’t possibly be good. “I know something you don’t know,” she sang. 

For a brief moment, Phillip wondered if this was what the other side of having a little sister was like. That they could be just as annoying as their big brother in return. He thought he might ask W.D. about that… then he thought about how the other man always seemed to glare at him, and decided against it. 

“I suppose you won’t just tell me?” Phillip prompted, lifting his eyebrows. 

“Nope.” She shook her head. 

“What if we play a game?” Phillip sat down on one of the crates. She perked up at that. “I’m Thinking of Something?” he suggested. 

Caroline nodded and scrambled up on the boxes behind Phillip, then draped her arms over his shoulders and leaned forward until their cheeks were nearly touching. 

“I’m thinking of something in the circus,” she said. Phillip stood up, hooking his arms under her legs and carrying her piggy-back around the backstage.

“Couldn’t narrow it down, could you?” He frowned, glancing around for inspiration. “Souvenirs?” he asked, kicking one of the boxes with his foot.

“No.” 

“The trapeze?” 

“No.”

“Hmmm, the elephants?” 

Caroline giggled. “No.”

“I need another hint.” 

“I’m thinking of _someone_ in the circus,” she emphasized. 

“Your father?” Phillip let his grip loosen just a bit, pretended like he was going to drop Caroline to the ground. She shrieked and gripped his shoulders a little tighter. 

“No,” she finally answered after he hiked her his back up again.

Phillip tried to think, mind racing over everyone in their employee. “O’Malley?” She shook her head. “Charles?” Another shake.

“I’m going to need another hint,” he sighed. 

“I’m thinking of a lady in the circus.” Caroline giggled. 

“Lettie?” 

“Uh uh,” was the curt reply. 

A flash of purple caught Phillip’s eye, and he turned his head just to see Anne and W.D. heading to the ring for their practice. 

“Anne?” he tired.

Caroline patted his shoulder, and he let her slip down to the ground. “Yes!” she said with a pleased nod.

“So this is something about Anne?” he asked. Caroline grinned. “Is she secretly afraid of heights?” 

That earned him a bark of laughter from Caroline that reminded him entirely too much of her father. “That’s just silly,” she said. 

Phillip wracked his brain for what this could possibly be about, wondering what he should even begin to guess about Anne. He turned his attention to the ring, watching as she and W.D. swung back and forth, legs kicking for momentum until Anne let go, flying toward her brother. He easily caught her, the trick a simple exercise while they warmed up. Still it amazed him. 

He was about to come up with another equally silly guess, when Charity called out.

“Caroline, leave Phillip be, he has work to do.” She held out her hand, beckoning Caroline to come with her.

“Just one minute?” Caroline pleaded. Charity glanced at Phillip, silently asking if it was okay. He shrugged and shook his head. 

“Just one minute. I’ll be with your sister up front,” Charity said.

Once she was sure her mother was gone, Caroline wiggled her finger at Phillip. He obediently bent down until they were level. Caroline leaned forward, cupped her hand to his ear. 

“Anne thinks you’re handsome. I heard her telling Lettie!” she whispered loudly, and giggled. Before Phillip could even process what she had said, Caroline was already racing off in the direction Charity had gone. 

Standing up straight, Phillip knew his eyes must have been as wide as saucers. So apparently there were advantages to having little sisters, after all. 

His gaze drifted toward the trapeze, and he smiled. Anne Wheeler thought he was handsome. 

 

4)

 

“You’re coming for dinner tomorrow night.” Phillip looked up at Charity standing in the doorway of the office, and frowned slightly. 

“Are you sure? I don't want to impos--”

“I wasn’t asking, Phillip.” She smiled at him serenely. “It’s your night off, so why don’t you stop by a little early? Around five?” 

Phillip could only nod dumbly. “All right.” 

“Good!” With that Charity left in a flourish of skirts, leaving Phillip blinking owlishly in her wake. 

He arrived promptly the following day and spent an enjoyable evening with the Barnum women, P.T. still gone on his whirlwind tour with Jenny. At the behest of Helen and Caroline, Phillip stayed late and helped tuck them into bed, reading a story from their book until they were both asleep. 

When he quietly exited their room, he found Charity waiting outside with an amused smile. “They have you wrapped around their little fingers.” 

“I guess they do.” He ducked his head, rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. 

“It’s sweet, and you’re so good with them. A very doting big brother.” She laughed when his head snapped up to look at her. 

“I tried to tell Helen that wasn’t quite right.” 

“Too bad, they’ve already adopted you.” She smiled warmly, fell in step with him as they walked down stairs. At the bottom of the steps Charity stopped and turned to face him. 

“How are you, Phillip?” She peered at him closely. “Answer honestly, because I’m asking honestly.” 

“I’m... terrible.” He huffed out a sardonic laugh. 

Charity sighed, gave him a sympathetic look. “A broken heart can do that.” 

“How did you know?”

“Oh, Phillip. Everyone knows.” 

He nodded, a little sad. “I suppose I haven’t been the most subtle person.”

“It’s hard to be subtle when you’re in love.” Charity looped her arm through Phillip’s, guiding him toward the door. “I know it’s not exactly the same, but I do somewhat understand how you’re feeling.” 

She continued at his confused look, “Phin and I knew each other when we were kids, you know?”

Phillip had heard some of the story, glimpses into the past from P.T. The tales were always told in a rush of excitement as he recalled some of the moments that had led to their eventual marriage. 

“There was a point,” Charity explained, “when my father sent me away. I thought that was it, because Phin was just the tailor’s boy and I was to be a high society miss with endless prospects.” She rolled her eyes, and Phillip found he could relate to the sentiment. 

“I figured I would go on to lead a rather uneventful life, and become some stuffy man’s docile wife. I thought Phin would take up his father’s trade and live a quiet life.” They both laughed at that. 

“I cannot imagine P.T. doing anything quietly,” Phillip said. 

“No.” Charity shook her head, then grew a little more serious again. “I loved him before I even knew what that meant, and leaving him behind had hurt. When I got his first letter, I was over the moon. He painted such vivid images when he wrote me, and I knew, no matter what happened, any life with Phin would be a life worth living.” 

Charity withdrew her arm from Phillip’s and looked up at him, face soft. “That’s how you feel about Anne, isn’t it?” 

Phillip took a deep breath, let it out slowly. “Yes, but she’s made her choice, and that choice doesn’t include me.” He shrugged, looked down at his feet. 

“Will you do something for me, Phillip?” Charity tilted her head until she caught his eye.

“Of course.” 

“Don’t give up hope?” Her gaze was steady as she looked at him, and he found himself nodding his agreement. Though he had to admit lately he had felt rather hopeless. 

Charity smiled and drew him into a tight hug. Phillip clung to her for a moment, letting her warmth wash over him. It was the most motherly hug he could ever remember receiving, and he could almost imagine it smoothing out some of the jagged parts of him. 

When she pulled back, Charity patted his cheek like she had once before, and smiled at him. “Remember, you’re always welcome here, and I’m around if you ever want to talk.” 

“Thank you, Charity.” He grabbed his hat and coat and left the Barnum household. For the first time in weeks, he felt a little spark of hope. 

 

5)

 

“Phillip!” Helen cried, streaking toward the hospital bed. She got one leg up, jostling it rather violently and making Phillip wince at the sudden movement.

“Remember what we said on the way over, gentle.” P.T. grabbed Helen off the bed, gave Phillip an extremely apologetic smile. 

“I’m sorry, she’s just happy to see you in one piece.” P.T. sat Helen down as Caroline and Charity joined them. Caroline remained reserved, seeming to have listened to her parents. 

“It's fine, I’m happy to see her too. I’m happy to see all of you.”

“How are you feeling, dear?” Charity asked as Caroline softly patted his foot in greeting, obviously the only part she deemed safe enough to touch.

“Like I can’t wait to leave?” Phillip started to push himself up to a sitting position, flashed Anne a grateful smile when she propped the pillows behind his back. “Come here, but remember to be gentle,” Phillip said and held out his arms for Helen.

“Gentle like with your porcelain doll,” Anne said with a wry smile. 

Phillip frowned at her. “I’m not that bad--ow! Okay maybe I am that bad.”

“I hurt you.” Helen backed away, arms wrapping around P.T’s leg, her face stricken. 

“It’s okay, Helen. You didn’t do anything wrong. I just hurt.. a lot, in general.” Phillip settled back against his pillows, tried not to wince again when the movement disturbed his burns. Once he was comfortable, Anne shifted in her chair next to the bed, her fingers sliding across the blankets until they found his. 

“See girls, this is why we don’t run into burning buildings.” Anne instructed Caroline and Helen in her best imitation of a school teacher. 

Helen tilted her head back to gaze up at her father, “Daddy you ran into a burning building and you only coughed.” 

P.T. rested his hand atop Helen’s head, the other raising up to cover his mouth while tried desperately not to laugh. Only to fail miserably. 

“Phin!” Charity hissed, slapping at his shoulder. 

“Sure, just forget the part where the burning building actually _fell_ on me,” Phillip grumbled. 

“I think you were very brave, Phillip.” Caroline gave a firm nod. 

“Don’t tell him that, he’ll let it go to his head,” Anne chided with a teasing smile. “He might start running into burning buildings all the time. My poor heart couldn’t take it.” 

Even though she was only goading Caroline, Anne’s fingers still gripped Phillip’s a little tighter, maybe even a bit possessively. Phillip rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand, gave it a reassuring squeeze. 

“So,” Caroline sang, gripping the rail at the end of Phillip’s bed and leaning forward eagerly. “Are you two in looooove?” 

“Caroline, don’t be rude.” Charity placed a hand on her daughter’s shoulder, pulled her back gently. Although Phillip couldn't help but notice how Charity’s eyes flickered meaningfully toward their joined hands, a pleased smile lifting the corner of her mouth.

“I’m not.” Caroline pouted before looking at Anne. “I know you think he’s handsome.” 

“Do you?” 

“Yes, I heard you telling Lettie once.” 

Anne let her eyes go wide. “Do we have a spy in our midst?” 

Caroline looked a little bashful, tucked some of her hair behind her ear. “I wasn’t spying, you were talking loudly.” 

“I don’t think I was.” Anne squinted at Caroline suspiciously. Then she leaned forward, waved Caroline in closer before shielding her mouth with her hand. “But I do think he’s handsome,” she stage whispered.

“And you love him?” Helen asked, stepping closer to the bed, her eyes glowing. 

Anne bit her lip, obviously fighting the urge to laugh. She slid her gaze over to Phillip, he only shrugged at her. Trying for the most innocent face he could muster, as if he didn’t already know the answer.

“It’s a like fairy tale!” Helen chirped. “He went to rescue you because he loves you, and you stayed until he woke up because you love him!” 

“That so?” Anne quirked an eyebrow. 

“Yes!” Both Helen and Caroline said, nodding wisely. 

“So what happens next? Since this is a fairy tale?” Anne asked with the utmost sincerity. 

P.T. snorted loudly which turned into a cough when Charity swatted his stomach. The girls seemed ignorant of their parents amusement and mortification respectfully. Helen giggled and covered her mouth. Caroline spared her sister a quick glance before answering with conviction.

“You kiss.” 

“I don’t know,” Anne said slowly, as if she were thinking it over. “I might hurt him, he’s a little delicate right now.”

“I’m sitting right here,” Phillip groused. At that point P.T. couldn’t contain his laughter anymore, turning his back on them while his shoulders shook. 

“Phin,” Charity sighed, though it appeared she was starting to laugh too, glancing down at her feet to try to collect herself. Phillip scowled at everyone, all of them obviously traitors. 

Although now with less focus on them -- and maybe that had been Charity and P.T’s plan all along? -- Anne winked at Caroline and Helen and then looked at Phillip. She laid gentle fingers against his jaw, turning his face slightly toward hers and softly pressed her lips to his. 

“Just like a fairy tale,” she whispered. 

The girls clapped when Anne pulled back, a smile plastered to her face that lit up her eyes. Then P.T. and Charity seemed to regain their composure, and the friendly chatter started up again. 

A sense of ease washed over Phillip as he sat listening to everyone, happy that the Barnums were there. Even if they weren’t blood, they were the closest thing he had to family, and there was comfort in that. 

 

+1)

 

The moment the Barnums arrived, the house was thrown into a familiar and welcome chaos. Helen and Caroline rushed inside first, already chattering excitedly about the visit. Next was Charity, slightly apologetic at the fuss, quickly grabbing the girls coats and hanging them up. Last was P.T. all warm smiles and rib bruising hugs. 

Though a hush fell over them all the moment they entered the living room. There was a fire crackling merrily in the hearth to stave off the recent cold snap plaguing the beginning of spring. Anne sat in a chair before the fire, her feet propped up on an ottoman, and looking far more beautiful than she had any right to in Phillip’s opinion. Though everyone else’s attention was turned toward the bundle nestled in her arms. 

“Oh, Anne,” Charity cooed when she leaned over to gaze down at the tiny face swaddled in a soft blanket. “She’s beautiful.” 

“Thank you. We think so too.” She grinned down the baby in her arms, her face practically glowing with joy.

“May I?” Charity asked, nodding pointedly. 

“Absolutely.” Anne leaned forward a bit and easily passed off the baby to Charity.

“You always forget how tiny they are at this age, and how good they smell.” She pressed her nose to the tuft of dark hair peeking out from the blanket.

“Yeah, well, just remember we’re giving this one back when we’re done,” P.T. said. Charity looked up at her husband and stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed softly and leaned in close to his wife to look at the newborn, ran a finger down the curve of one plump cheek. “She is adorable though.”

There was a flurry of activity then as Caroline and Helen came out of the kitchen, cups of cocoa in their hands while W.D. followed behind with a tray of tea. He sat down it down on the low table before the couch, handed a steaming cup to his sister. 

Phillip happily watched from the entry of the living room, and after a short time found himself joined by P.T. 

“So, has it hit you yet?” 

“Has what hit me yet?” 

“The whole fatherhood thing.” P.T. grinned at him, arched his brows. “Are you scared?” he supplied when Phillip didn’t answer right away. 

“Oh.” Phillip looked at Anne, saw her occupied as she listened to Caroline tell some story or another. “Yes, terrified.” 

P.T. gave a low laugh. “You want to protect them from everything. Every little bump and bruise and scraped knee. Every hurt imaginable.” He looked at Phillip from the corner of his eye. “Thing is you can’t. No matter how hard you try.” 

“That’s what scares me,” Phillip said. 

“All you can do, son, is love them, try your best and hope it’s enough.” 

Phillip thought about his own parents, cold and distant for all of his life. Always pushing him to succeed according their expectations rather than what was truly best for him. He knew he wouldn’t repeat those mistakes, the most obvious and hurtful ones. But what about the smaller ones, the ones he was still trying to untangle in his adult life. 

“What if it’s not? Enough, I mean.” He looked up at P.T., watched his face soften before he turned and met Phillip’s eyes. 

“Then you have us. Me, Charity, the girls. We’ll always be here for you and Anne.” 

“Thank you, P.T. That means a lot.” 

“Hey,” P.T. said, slung an arm around Phillip’s shoulder and squeezed. “That’s what family is for.” 

Phillip looked around at everyone gathered in his and Anne’s home. Charity sat on the couch with Caroline and Helen flanking her while she expertly balanced his daughter on her lap. Anne and W.D. were laughing over something and jostling each other in a playfully serious way, like they were children instead of grown adults; like brother and sister.

He looked up at P.T. The strange, exuberant man with big dreams and an even bigger personality. The man who had spent a night getting Phillip so drunk, he couldn’t even protest when he was forcefully shoved from the gilded cage he hadn’t known he was trapped in. The man who had shown Phillip the other side of life, where he had found love and a purpose and a real family. 

“Yeah,” Phillip whispered, clapped P.T. on the shoulder. “That’s what family is for.”


End file.
